Anestesia
by AnJuDark
Summary: Por que sus caricias, aunque no le iban a borrar el lacerante dolor que él había dejado en su alma, al menos, iban a sosegar, por un momento, el ardor que las sangrantes heridas le causaban... JakexBella. Lemmon. One Shot.


**Summary:** Por que sus caricias, aunque no le iban a borrar el lacerante dolor que él había dejado en su alma, al menos, iban a sosegar, por un momento, el ardor que las sangrantes heridas le causaban... JakexBella. Lemmon. One Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

**Anestesia.**

Y ahí estaba ella, otra vez, con sus brazos envolviendo sus rodillas y el rostro hundido en ellas. Sollozando, desgarrándose interiormente. Sintiendo cada terrible punzada que llegaba al centro de su pecho, como una puñalada dada sin la más mínima piedad. Ahí estaba, con la mirada pérdida y los labios entreabiertos, los mismos que hacía tanto tiempo no se deleitaban con el dulce sabor de aquellos que le habían abandonado.

Y él, que a su lado se encontraba, empuñó las manos y gruñó por lo bajo. Le dolía – mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a reconocer – el verla sufrir. Y más cólera le daba, el saber que era por él, por ese estúpido chupasangre que no merecía ni el más mínimo de sus suspiros...

–¡Basta! – exclamó el moreno, impactando su puño con el suelo, sobresaltando a Bella, sacándola del pozo de amargura en el que se estaba desplomando. Como si estuviera experimentando una caída, en tortuosa cámara lenta, muy similar a la que, tenía poco, había dado en el acantilado. Sólo que esta experiencia interna se le mostraba mucho más punzante, pues la imagen de Edward no estaba presente...

–Jake, ¿qué te pasa? – Inquirió la castaña – El haberte convertido en licántropo te ha dado problemas de bipolaridad – intentó bromear; pero la forma tan forzada en que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, eran muestra clara del desasosiego que le inundaba.

Aquello era demasiado para el muchacho, que, con movimientos un tanto violentos, se posicionó de rodillas, para que sus semblantes quedaran más o menos a la misma altura, y tomó el rostro pálido entre sus manos.

–Ya no tienes por que seguir sufriendo por él, Bella – comenzó a decir, mirándole fijamente a los ojos – Ya no sigas torturándote por su recuerdo. ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!

Bella bajó el rostro, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la fuerza que aquellos orbes negros ejercían sobre su persona, sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable, por no ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo.

–Bella, mírame – pidió Jacob, con una nota suave en su ronca voz. Algo extraño, pues, la castaña había comenzado a creer que la licantropía venía estrechamente relacionada con la ironía y el sarcasmo, ya que él, desde su transformación, había dejado de lado a aquel chico carismático y gentil, para dar a conocer a otro que, si bien le seguía gustado de igual manera, se mostraba sínico, mordaz y satírico.

Bella accedió y, con aire culposo, volvió a permitir que los ojos negros se reflejaran en los suyos.

–Te quiero – le susurró Jacob, apretando las manos en su rostro para que éste no pudiera girar hacia otro lado y evitarlo – Y qué más quisiera yo el poder hacerte olvidar, aunque fuera solo un momento, que él existe.

–Eso es imposible – confesó Bella, tristemente – Él jamás podrá ser borrado de mis recuerdos. Yo no quiero que eso pase...

–Entonces, al menos, permíteme intentar apaciguar el dolor – interceptó, rápidamente. Y es que en ese momento, ya había tomado una resolución y, como el ser obstinado que era, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente – No exterminarlo por completo, sé que eso tal vez es imposible – Admitió, con una sonrisa triste – Pero, por lo menos, puedo intentar ser una clase de anestesia. Un disfraz para tus heridas...

–Eso sería mentirnos a ambos

–A veces es mejor vivir en mentiras que estar atormentado por la verdad. Sólo, déjame demostrártelo – y, sin dar tiempo a la castaña de agregar algo más, unió sus labios con los de ella, rozándolos, primero, de manera suave, ante la reticencia que Bella mostró.

Sin embargo, bien pudo sentir el temblor del frágil cuerpo femenino bajo sus manos, motivándolo, inconscientemente, a insistir un poco más. Y así lo hizo. Con un suspiro entrecortado, se fue abriendo paso en los labios de la muchacha que, lentamente, comenzaba a doblegarse ante la dulzura cálida de aquella boca que se movía contra la suya, alimentando el tiempo que había pasado sin sentir más que el sabor de las tristes lagrimas.

Las manos de Jacob abandonaron su rostro, para bajar, de manera pausada, hacia sus brazos. Y, mientras sus besos iban adquiriendo, con cada segundo, más pasión, ella pensaba si hacía o no lo correcto. No podía negar que el contacto de la piel cálida de su amigo estaba provocando pequeños ardores en la suya, y que el sabor de sus besos iba en un exquisito ascenso conforme la danza de sus lenguas aumentaba de ritmo.

Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió que su cuerpo iba cayendo, lentamente, hacia atrás. Sólo a punto. Pues, tal y como Jacob le había prometido, el dolor comenzaba a apaciguarse, gracias al revoloteo que sentía subir y bajar por todo su estomago. Suspiró profundamente, gesto que el muchacho aprovechó para besarla aún con más desenfreno.

–Jake – intentó controlar Bella, moviendo una de sus manos hacia el pecho marcado – No...

–¿No? – Repitió él, con voz entrecortada, sosteniéndose con la palma de sus manos, para que su peso no cayera todo sobre el ligero cuerpo de la humana que yacía abajo – Bella, ¿Por qué te resistes? Lo quieres tanto como yo, pude sentirlo en tus besos. Deja que te haga olvidar todo, al menos esta noche – suplicó – Hace unas horas, sentí que te iba a perder. No quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado de no haber llegado a tiempo. Bella, deja que te ayude...

Y, otra vez, no esperó una respuesta para volver a besarla, con mucho más furia, con mucho más deseo. No permitiendo que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar más...

En ese instante, cuando sus labios humedecieron a los de Bella, ésta se abandonó a sus brazos sin replica alguna. Si bien, no olvidando al vampiro que le había dejado, permitiendo que el roce de las morenas manos aliviaran el dolor de las heridas que tenía en el alma, enardeciendo su sangre y dándole un descanso a su zozobra. Y así, con ese consuelo bañando su mente, abrió sus labios y relajó su cuerpo en una plena invitación para que Jacob le cloroformizara las eternas contusiones.

Así comenzaron.

Jacob hiló sus dedos en el espeso y húmedo cabello color caoba, jalándolos con gentileza, solo lo necesario para que entre sus bocas no existiera ni la más mínima distancia que las separara. Bella hizo lo mismo, sin poder evitar un fogoso estremecimiento cuando el cuerpo de su amigo cayó por completo sobre el suyo, apretándolo, y su mano abandonó sus brazos para posarse sobre su cintura, la cual comenzó a recorrer con deliberada lentitud. La yema de las masculinas manos fue levantando la empapada blusa hacia arriba, acariciando a su paso, la piel suave y blanca que comenzaba a quedar descubierta. Los besos iban en aumento, sus lenguas habían recobrado el ritmo sincronizado de su febril danza. Las manos de ella se sumergieron debajo de la playera de su compañero, para acariciar las líneas de su espalda marcada.

Él se separó un momento, sólo para quitarse de la prenda que le cubría el pecho, regresando, de manera exasperada, a los labios húmedos e hinchados, que le esperaban ansiosos, para después bajar de ellos hacia su cuello, dejando un camino de ardiente humedad. Sus negros cabellos acariciaban las mejillas de la castaña, que se pintaron de rosado cuando su mano ya no se bastó con sólo acariciar su vientre y, en una necesidad por conocerla mejor, comenzó un parsimonioso recorrido hacia sus pechos.

No fue hasta el momento en que sintió sus labios y sus dedos tocar la curva de sus senos, al mismo tiempo, cuando Bella se percató de que su blusa yacía ya, lejos de su figura. Se olvidó pronto de ese detalle, pues el calor de su estomago se esparció, como corriente salvaje de rio, enloqueciéndola, cuando la lengua de Jacob fue endureciendo sus pezones con su cálida saliva.

Su respiración se fue haciendo más pesada conforme las caricias de ambos iban deshaciéndose del pudor. Ella dibujó círculos sobre la piel bronceada y memorizó cada línea del abdomen plano y cuadriculado. Él, por el contrario, se deleitó con el sabor de cada curva pintada sobre la piel suave de mujer, humedeciendo varios senderos con su lengua y estimulándose un poco más, conforme los jadeos de Bella iban en aumento.

Se sentó entonces, cuando ninguna prenda les cubría ya, y la atrajo hacia él, acomodando las piernas de ella a un lado de sus caderas. A Bella se le escapó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió que su intimidad era rozada por la masculinidad de Jacob y éste sonrió, complacido y excitado, ante el sonido que alcanzó a escuchar. Llevó sus manos a ambos costados de la pequeña cintura y, apretando sus dedos un poco sobre la frágil piel, fue dándoles el movimiento adecuado para que él pudiera adentrarse en ella.

La castaña apretó los labios para reprimir los incesables gemidos de dolor que, conforme fueron pasando los segundos, adquirieron la forma de seductores suspiros que salían conforme Jacob se movía en su interior. Primero de manera lenta, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a él y, después, acelerando, poco a poco, yéndose cada vez con más impulso y rapidez, hasta llegar al límite desbordante en el que ambos cuerpos se estremecieron y se apretaron fuertemente, disfrutando de ese momento electrizante que les erizo la piel.

Permanecieron en esa posición un instante más, recuperando el ritmo inconstante de sus respiraciones. La mano de Jacob acariciando, sin premura, la espalda sudada de Bella. Apartando los mechones de cabellos que se habían adherido ahí. Sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, como ella dejaba caer su rostro en el hueco de su hombro e inspiraba profundamente, con sus músculos ya en completa relajación.

Él depositó un beso sobre el hombro desnudo e hizo lo mismo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, e inspiraron al unísono, sintiéndose en paz... Sabiendo perfectamente que las palabras sobraban en ese momento, pues se conocían bien, por algo eran amigos... Por algo, estaban consientes de la realidad. De _su_ realidad.

Si bien Bella nunca podría olvidar a aquel que le abandonó, a _Edward._ Y las heridas que su partida le había dejado, rasgando su piel, seguían sangrando. Jacob siempre estaría a su lado para hacer más soportable el dolor... para ser su anestesia.

**Bien. Aquí me tienen con mi primer One Shot y mi primera historia con JacobxBella. Edward, lo siento, ¡Te quiero y lo sabes! Sólo que, como ya saben, no pude contener mis instintos y fue algo que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro. Así que... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo tiro a la basura y le hecho fuego o valió la pena mi desgaste neuronal? Me gustaría mucho si me dejan su opinión ^^. **

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


End file.
